


Point focal

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne sait pas pourquoi il focalise là-dessus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point focal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : lingerie, Parker, Broots

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il focalise là-dessus.

Il l’a déjà vue en micro-jupe. En robe de soirée seconde peau. Dans des pantalons apparemment cousus sur elle. Avec des chemises auxquelles il semblait manquer quelques boutons.

Il ne sait vraiment pas pourquoi il focalise là-dessus ; ce qu’il sait sans l’ombre d’un doute, c’est qu’elle le transformera en pâtée pour chien si elle se rend compte de quelque chose.

Parker est assise à côté de lui dans la voiture, derrière le volant. L’encolure asymétrique de son corsage tombe un peu de côté et laisse apparaître, sur la peau pâle et trompeusement fragile de l’épaule, une fine double bretelle en soie noire, sobre et luxurieuse. Soyeuse sur la peau satinée. Il déglutit tant bien que mal.

Il transpire à grosses gouttes. Ou tout au moins, réalise-t-il en passant une main hésitante sur son front parfaitement sec, en a-t-il l’impression.

« Broots, dit-elle doucement en redémarrant quand le feu passe au vert, s’il vous gêne tant que ça, je peux l’enlever. » et il jurerait qu’une ombre de sourire lui plisse le coin des yeux.

Pour le coup, il transpire _réellement_ à grosses gouttes.

FIN


End file.
